Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite magnetic material containing metal magnetic grains and resin; a magnetic body made of such composite magnetic material formed in a specified solid shape; and a coil component constituted by such magnetic body.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile devices are becoming increasingly high-performance, and therefore high performance is also required for components used in these devices. In addition, the current trend is to install more parts in electronic devices, which is accelerating the move toward smaller components. In particular, high performance is also required for small components for which ferrite has often been used, such as those of 3 mm or smaller in size, and use of metal magnetic material is considered.
As for coil components using metal magnetic material, a method is available whereby a coil is embedded in an alloy powder compact, as described in Patent Literature 1. As part of the art of Patent Literature 1, use of alloy powder of relatively small grains is considered to reduce losses. However, simply reducing the grain size increases the specific surface area, which in turn reduces the moldability. As a result, high molding pressure has to be applied to form a powder compact.